


The End's Beginning

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Shattered [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Curses, Gen, Pain, Rage, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She squeaked, having felt the rage of magic around him when he spoke. He had noticed when he lost control of his anger, his voice took on a little power. He was still upset he had not gained Calliope’s vocal powers when he spoke normally. Thinking this, only fueled his displeasure. </p><p>“I mean, if you keep traveling down this path of the Dark Arts, I know what you will become. Haven’t you read the books that warn you not to get too seeped in one or the other type of magic. Power corrupts.”</p><p>“Power does not corrupt, Calliope,” Tom hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End's Beginning

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I fail to own it.**

* * *

First half of term flew by quickly. Tom kept an eye on Calliope and she behaved perfectly. She was top of her class, working hard and helping her fellow Slytherin first years. Her worst subject by far was Potions. No matter how much Tom tried to help her, she was horrid. Slughorn over looked this and still invited her to join his Slug Club. Tom was thankful for this, as he no longer had to find a date. He accompanied his little sister. He had never been so thankful for Calliope’s existence before. Accompanying an insipid, vapid girl was mind numbing. Calliope at least was smart enough to carry on a conversation rather than fawn and stare at him. 

“Tee?”

Tom looked up from the book he was reading. It was Christmas break and he had chosen to remain at Hogwarts with Calliope instead of accepting one of the many invitations to one of his followers homes for the holidays. He had a lot of reading to complete on his side projects and no time for frivolous socializing. Calliope chose to remain behind with Tom on her own. This pleased Tom greatly, as it showed how strong her loyalty was to him. 

“Yes, Calliope?”

“Do you happen to know where my potions book got to?”

Tom quirked an eyebrow. 

“Where did you last use it?”

Calliope sat back, looking contemplative. “I think I used it last in your room.”

“Why were you in my room?”

“I believe I was trying to find you to ask you a question, only you failed to be there and I was distracted by something,” Calliope admitted, frowning. 

Tom mimicked her facial expression. 

“Are you well? You do not usually forget things. You are not absent minded.”

“I know. It is like a black area in my mind,” Calliope said, looking confused. She shook her head. “Do you mind if I go check the room?”

“Go on.”

Calliope left the Common Room. Tom listened to her go down the stairs to the boy’s dormitory and went back to reading. He paused to wonder about the black out she had suffered while in his room. He was correct when he had stated she was not absent minded. If anything, Calliope was annoyingly anal. She remembered details of every single memory Tom had ever given her by this point and then some. It was as if she had a photographic memory.

Why did she black out in his room? 

Tom did a mental assessment of what he had in his possession. He had no dark objects or anything that would cause that to happen to her. Nor did any of his roommates. 

Shrugging it off, Tom went back to reading. 

* * *

Calliope had never returned from his room after she went to get her potion book. Checking the clock above the fireplace, it had been almost an hour since she had left. Shutting his book with a snap, Tom strode towards the boy’s dormitory. The hallway was dark, except for a sliver of light coming from the sixth year boy’s dormitory. Tom slowly approached the room, ears open for whatever she was doing in his room. Silence met his ears. 

Reaching the door, he pushed it open. He scanned the room and found Calliope pushed into the corner of the room near his side of the room. His bed was at the very end of the long room. She was pressed into the corner, right near the charmed window of the lake. Near where her head was, a mermaid was hovering, pressing a hand to the glass. It was an odd sight. Upon noticing Tom, the mermaid swam off. 

“Calliope?”

The girl startled so bad she screamed. Tom took two more steps into the room before he realized his trunk was open. 

He stopped walking, anger welling up from the core.

“You went through my trunk?” he said emotionlessly. 

Calliope said nothing, simply pressed her further into the corner. 

In quick strides, Tom crossed the room and found she had discovered his books on horcruxes. He felt his magic rage around within him and his fingers began itching. He heard her suck in a breath upon seeing his face contorted with anger. 

“What is happening to you?” she asked in a high pitched voice. “Why would you even have those books?”

“Did you read them?”

She didn’t even need to answer.

“It is my own business, none of yours,” he snapped. 

“Tom, I know what you become,” she whispered. 

Tom froze. 

First, she called him _Tom_. Second, she had said she knew what he became. Calliope did not know who he became. Atlanta Black did. 

“What do you mean?”

She squeaked, having felt the rage of magic around him when he spoke. He had noticed when he lost control of his anger, his voice took on a little power. He was still upset he had not gained Calliope’s vocal powers when he spoke normally. Thinking this, only fueled his displeasure. 

“I mean, if you keep traveling down this path of the Dark Arts, I know what you will become. Haven’t you read the books that warn you not to get too seeped in one or the other type of magic. Power corrupts.”

“Power does not corrupt, Calliope,” Tom hissed, closing the space between them. 

Calliope pressed herself further into the corner. 

“You understand NOTHING. You are a silly child,” Tom scolded. “A silly child who needs to learn a lesson.”

Calliope’s eyes went large. 

“ _Crucio_.”

He whispered the curse, but it felt so good. His vesuvian rage and fury poured out of him, channeled into his wand. The magic flowed out and hit Calliope square in the chest. The scream wrenched from her was music to his ears. He began to laugh as she withered in pain, twisting in the corner she’d pressed herself. She hit her head on the glass window and wall, till she finally fell to the ground and twitched, screaming until her throat was raw. He lifted the curse, knowing if he kept her under it any longer, others would know what he’d done. 

Without speaking another word to her, he levitated her out of the room. He threw her into the hallway. Another wave of his wand and the door slammed shut. He locked it and gathered his books up. He was still fuming at the fact she had gone through his things. Taking inventory of what she had read or gone through, he knew she realized how deep into the Dark Arts he was planning to travel. The brat had gone through his entire trunk. 

This set him off again. Not wanting to destroy his own room, he unlocked the door, stepped over Calliope’s body and stormed out of Slytherin dorms. Stalking the halls, he did not stop till he reached the seventh floor. Finding the right piece of wall, he walked back and forth several times till a door appeared. He tore the door open and began cursing everything in sight. Soon he was surrounded by exploding shelves, books, furniture and anything else he happened to come across. 


End file.
